Lucky Prussia
by Miss Vampire Authoress
Summary: Hungary wasn't the only little nation with gender confusion. Let's watch! I own NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Lucky Prussia—Hetalia

Summary: Let's just say Hungary wasn't the only little country with gender confusion…

"grhmmm…" a young, white haired boy grumbled as he kicked at the dirt at his feet. He was a albino, that was for sure, wore the clothes of Teutonic knights—unusual for a child his age—and he looked rather small for his age actually. He had a frustrated expression on his pale face, though it was red as a tomato's at the moment. He looked rather wrapped up with his thoughts, until—

"Vhat are you doing, Prussia?" ask a familiar voice. Prussia looked up with a start to see one of his fellow Germanics. It was Brandenburg! Prussia's mood immediately lifted.

Brandenburg was Prussia's best friend—even more so than Hungary—not that Prussia would ever admit that Hungary was his best friend…especially after what had just happened… And there went Prussia's mood again.

Brandenburg noticed. Brandenburg was a neighbor of Prussia—or at least what would become Prussia—and was also a Germanic nation, meaning they were some how related—cousins, maybe even siblings! Though that didn't mean they looked anything alike. In fact they were opposites in appearance.

Brandenburg had wavy back hair that he kept at chin length, was pale but not as much a Prussia, and had dark eyes. He was also bigger than Prussia; but then again, Prussia suffered from malnutrition so a lot of the other kid nations were bigger than him. Brandenburg wore more regal clothes than Prussia did as well. Brandenburg wore the clothes of a young noble warrior—despite being a small child in appearance—while Prussia wore simple white robes.

"Hello~! Anybody in there?" Brandenburg pressed when he didn't receive in response from Prussia after several minutes. "Oh! Sorry, Brandenburg, I…I was lost in mien thoughts…hehe." Prussia tried to play it off. But the look Brandenburg told him that firstly, he couldn't believe Prussia had thoughts, and secondly, he was worried and wanted to know what happened. Prussia sighed in defeat—though he would never call it that. "Hungary…um, he is a…a…he's…" Then he remembered something.

"_Let's keep what we talked about here a secret! A pact between two men!"_

Prussia couldn't break that promise to Hungary. "Well? Hungary's vhat?" Brandenburg asked after a long pause from Prussia. He looked at Prussia very confusedly. What was wrong with his friend? Had something happened to Hungary? The suspense was starting to get to him, making him worry about what exactly Prussia was about to say. Prussia still didn't answer!

"Prussia, answer me! You're freaking me out! Tell me already!" Brandenburg began to beg with a worried tone. Prussia shook his head 'no'. Brandenburg glared at Prussia. Why was he keeping it a secret from him?! Didn't Prussia trust him!? Vhat the hell is going on?! These were Brandenburg's thoughts as he watched Prussia nervously switch his weight from one foot to the other and avoid eye contact with Brandenburg.

With a deep, exasperated sigh, Brandenburg turned his back on Prussia and began to walk away. "Fine! I'll just go ask Hungary mien self!" Brandenburg burg yelled not looking back at Prussia. Immediately, Brandenburg found his hand being ceased by the Prussian boy, making him halt to a stop. "Don't! I promised Hungary I wouldn't tell anyone! If she finds out I almost told you, mien AWESOME self is DEAD!" Prussia begged. Brandenburg's eyes widened in shock. A second later, so did Prussia's. "She…? H-Hungary is…is a girl?" Brandenburg asked hesitantly. Dropping Brandenburg's hand, Prussia confirmed it with a nod of his white haired head. The two Germanics stood in silence for several minutes before both sitting down under a near by tree.

"So, vhy is she keeping it a secret?" Brandenburg asked. "She isn't…she doesn't know…" Prussia answered tentatively. Brandenburg gaped. "How does she not know?" Brandenburg asked. Prussia blushed as he tried to explain. "H-Hungary…thinks that everyone grows…a…a penis when they're older." Silence.

….

"Kessee! Totally unawesome right?! I mean, how stupid could is—" Prussia's failed attempt at lightening the mood and filling the silence was cut short by Brandenburg. "Vhat's that?" He asked.

Prussia stopped mid-sentence and looked around their surroundings for anything extraordinary or out of place. Everything was normal. "Vhat are you talking about, Brandenburg?" Prussia asked curiously. "A penis! Vhat is it?" Brandenburg asked with _no_ shame. A bright red blush spread over Prussia's face. Someone clearly hadn't explained the birds and the bees to Brandenburg yet. "Well, uh…it's the thing we and all other boys...um, have…down here." Prussia explained, pointing to his crotch at the end. Brandenburg smiled and nodded with innocence at the explanation apparently having understood. "Oh, that makes sense! Danke, Prussia, for explaining!" Brandenburg said as he stood up.

After saying goodbye and Brandenburg promising to keep Hungary's gender a secret, they parted ways; Prussia down one end of the road, Brandenburg to the other. However, a little but down the road Brandenburg halted in his steps and whirled around to the direction Prussia was walking in.

"HEY! Prussia!" Brandenburg shouted loudly down the road. Prussia looked back over his shoulder at the black haired boy.

"Vhat is it!?" Prussia yelled back.

"IS IT NORMAL FOR BLOOD TO COME OUT OF YOUR PENIS ONCE A MONTH FOR A WEEK?! AM I DYING!?" Brandenburg yelled to Prussia, who had in a matter of seconds had drained of what little color he had and fainted in the road.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. But I do own Brandenburg! Haha, that's the best thing about this fandom! When you create an OC you get to say you own a country and it be true!

A/N: Continue? If I get 10 yeses I'll make a part two!

Also, I've noticed that a lot of fan works of Brandenburg have him as being much older than Prussia, but then again, Hungary and Austria as countries existed before Prussia. I think people sometimes forget that he was the Teutonic Knights before he was Prussia, also, nations age differently. It seems they have to reach center hallmarks before they can age. Since Prussia seemed to be the same age as Hungary around this time, I assume Brandenburg would be about the same age, perhaps a bit older but still.

As for the blood thing at the end, I can assume that you have realized that Brandenburg is a girl who had her period. Poor Prussia! Lol! Okay, so I want tie up some loose ends! First off, Brandenburg understood there was a difference between male and female and that people certainly did not grow penises when they became adults. She just didn't know what the opposite sex looked like…um, down there, so she could only assume that the one she had was the boy one.

Secondly, Brandenburg probably didn't exactly panic about the blood because her boss probably explained it was nothing to worry about…just not that she was a girl.

Lastly, _poor _Prussia! His two best friends are chicks! Who he thought were guys, who think they themselves are guys, and everyone else believes are guys. Mien Gott, his life is so unawesome!


	2. Chapter 2

**Luck Prussia—Hetalia part 2**

**The reveal**

* * *

It is the middle of the 18th century and Prussia, along with other countries that couldn't mind their own damn business, had just finished the Austrian war of Succession. Prussia had emerged the victor as he received Austria's vital regions in the treaty that ended the war…this didn't sit well with Hungary.

* * *

"Give back Austria's vital regions!" Hungary angrily growled as she repeatedly tried to stab Prussia with her spear. Prussia was down right terrified and just narrowly avoiding being impaled. "No way! I won them fair and square! Now get out of mien awesome house!" Prussia cried. Hungary didn't appear to be listening however.

Soon Hungary had Prussia backed into a corner. Prussia cowered with his back pressed firmly against the wall behind him, his body shaking uncontrollably as Hungary pulled back her spear, ready to strike.

"NOW DIE, PR—" Hungary's final words to her friend were cut off by a foot colliding with the side of her face. She was sent flying into a wall, giving Prussia time to escape to the other side of the room. "Who the hell?" Hungary shouted as she got up from the floor. She flinched as she touched the side her cheek; that was going to leave a nasty bruise. However, Hungary quickly forgot about her injuries upon seeing who her attacker was.

It was a woman! She was clad in only a white night gown with Prussian blue lace on the fringes. She had long, wavy black hair, dark eyes, and a pale face. These features were painted with anger as the girl glared at Hungary. Her entire body screamed anger and a desire to kick Hungarian ass. Her feet were apart and planted firmly to the wood floor. Her arms were crossed over her chest. Her jaw was clenched. Despite her slim build (complete with small chest), the woman was rather intimidating.

"Who are you?" Hungary asked as she fully stood up and put up an intimidating stance of her own—one very similar to the woman's. The woman's glare intensified as Hungary asked her question. "It doesn't matter who I am! Vhat does matter is the fact you were about to kill Prussia!" The woman yelled angrily in a Germanic accent. Was this one of Prussia's people, Hungary asked herself? She didn't dwindle on her thoughts, though; the woman attacked.

The woman sent a kick into Hungary's stomach, sending the brunette to the floor again. But Hungary quickly grabbed the woman's foot before she could retract it and used it to flip the woman to the ground. From there, there was a lot rolling around on the floor and hair pulling. And a lot of cursing, too.

Finally though, Hungary got the upper hand and sent both her feet into the other woman's stomach, sending the Germanic woman into the air and across the room. Her back hit the wood floor first, and then her head banged against the wood, as her body slid against the wood. She hadn't even been on the ground a half a minute when Prussia was at her side, almost out of nowhere, and took her into his arms.

Hungary watched the scene from across the room with shock and curiosity. Prussia was cradling the woman in his arms, his hand messaging her injured head soothingly. The woman simply just curled into Prussia's embrace, seemingly enjoying the attention from him. Getting up from the floor and cautiously approaching the pair, Hungary was able to hear Prussia whisper something to the woman. "Are you alright?...hush, now tell me where it hurts…Brandenburg, you have to be—" "WHAT!? B-BRANDENBURG!?" Hungary shouted in shock, cutting off Prussia's words and catching the attention of the Germanics. Both looked at her with shock and a bit of horror.

"Uh…Hi, H-Hungary? How ya doing?" The woman, Brandenburg said nervously as she looked up at the other woman. Hungary simply gaped. Brandenburg…was a girl…Brandenburg…was a girl…Brandenburg…was like her… This is what ran through Hungary's mind as Prussia and Brandenburg stood up from the floor. Suddenly, though, as she looked at Brandenburg, who she and no one else really had seen in years, she smiled brightly. "Why didn't you say you were a girl, Brandenburg!? We could have bonded over similar situations!" Hungary said cheerfully as she hugged Brandenburg. This shocked Prussia and Brandenburg to say the least.

"I, um, just didn't see the point, I guess. I mean, vhat does it matter if I'm a girl?" Brandenburg answered nervously. Hungary suddenly pulled out of the hug and gave Brandenburg a gleeful but determined look. "We have to tell everyone! Everyone still thinks you're a guy! We have to clear this up that way we can have fun together and hang out and bond over girl things!" Hungary said. Brandenburg laughed nervously as she listened to Hungary go on to list said girl things. During all this, Prussia was wondering whether he should still be afraid or not. Probably yes, was his answer.

After about fifty things were listed, Brandenburg used Hungary's quick break to catch her breath to voice her two cents. "I'm sorry, Hungary, but I'd rather stay here with Prussia. I mean, as long as you are with Austria, I can't see a friendship between us working out. But maybe in the future, when you're not with Austria we can hang out!" Brandenburg said. Hungary's mood fell, as she knew that Brandenburg was right. Though, the part about not being with Austria was an unpleasant idea.

"Okay, I guess your right! But we should still tell everyone the news and—wait, stay here with Prussia!? WHY?!" Hungary asked in horror and shock. She received a look of confusion from Brandenburg.

"Because he's my husband, of course." Brandenburg stated matter-of-factly, a smile on her face at her own words. For such a Lady of War, Brandenburg surely did enjoy married life-even i it wasn't technically a real marriage.

…

_Pow! Bash! Bang! _

"OW! Vhat was that for!?" Prussia asked in outrage as Hungary finished beating the crud out him. Brandenburg was too stunned to intervene this time; too shocked by Hungary's behavioral 360. Hungary was fuming.

"HOW DARE YOU GET MARRIED AND NOT MAKE ME THE BEST MAN!" Hungary roared in fury.

Prussia and Brandenburg were speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia: Axis Powers

Lucky Prussia part 3

Note: I Own Nothing.

"Ludwig," Brandenburg began in a pleading voice. "Go to bed." She pleaded. It was well past bedtime for the young, toddler nation, and yet the little blonde boy was still wide awake. "No." The little blond answered stubbornly, shaking his head. Brandenburg didn't get it. He had had a nice big dinner and had eaten every bite, she knew, so he couldn't be kept awake by hunger. He had played all day, she had watched him, and should have been dead tired. He had been bathed, and he was dressed in his night gown. His room was nice and warm like he liked it, he had his favorite stuffed animal—in fact he had it clutched tightly to his chest at the moment—and his puppy, Aster, was sleeping peacefully at the foot of his bed upstairs. He was usually so well behaved, and never needed to be told more than twice. Before now, he had never put up such a fight.

"Ludwig, why won't you go to bed?" Brandenburg asked, crouching down on her knees to the little nation's level. She needed to get him to bed, quickly. Prussia would be home soon, and they kind of had some _things_ planned together, and Germany needed to be fast asleep in his bed when those _things_ happened. And the dark haired young woman really needed those _things_ done tonight. Prussia had been so busy lately, and Germany was a handful to take care of—he was only a few years old, physically and in actuality, so he needed constant supervision and caretaking. Brandenburg needed Germany to go to bed, or she was going to snap and jump Prussia's bones whether Germany was asleep or not! And she seriously didn't want to mentally scar Germany that way...

"Big Brother isn't home!" Germany whined. Brandenburg felt her heart ache at the toddler's little whine. Germany was like her baby, she couldn't bear for him to sound so distressed. Before this moment, she had contemplated spanking the boy for being disobedient and send him to bed, but now she couldn't do that without feeling guilty. He only wanted to see Prussia before he went to sleep.

"Germany, he'll home soon. Please go to bed!" Brandenburg begged. Germany shook his little head vigorously, puffing out his little cheeks in non-cooperation. Brandenburg sighed heavily, and stood up, scooping up the toddler as she did. The toddler whined as Brandenburg balanced him on her hip, and carried him up stairs. Brandenburg carried Germany to his bedroom, two doors down from Prussia and Brandenburg's room. Germany didn't know that, though. He assumed big brother slept in that room, while big sister slept in the room in-between his and big brother's rooms.

In truth, that room was mostly empty and locked most of the time; it was actually a guest room that Brandenburg occasionally banished Prussia to when he annoyed her.

Germany's room was fairly large, but very nice. The walls were light blue, though they appeared darker due to the low light that the fireplace of the room provided, and the walls were decorated small portraits here and there, and a mirror was hung above the fireplace mantle. Two large windows dominated one side of the room, letting in plenty of moonlight thanks to the thin, blue drapes that were hung before them. The hardwood floor was covered by mostly by a rug, and a few toys littered the floor. The toy chest was stuffed to the brim in the corner of the room, and next to it, a bookshelf as overflowing with books. Next to the fireplace were an armchair and a small table, where Brandenburg usually sat and watched Ludwig play with his toys from. The bed was large for a toddler, but only so Germany would not toss and turn in his sleep and fall out of bed. It had a strong, dark wood frame and a nice white bedspread, with many soft throw pillows and sheets. As Brandenburg had suspected, at the foot of the bed slept a small puppy.

"No, big sister! I don't want to go to bed!" Ludwig whined feebly as Brandenburg tucked him into bed tightly. He struggled, of course, but Brandenburg was relentless, and soon had the little blond wrestled under his blankets. Germany pouted miserably as Brandenburg got up and began to leave the room. "Big sis—" Germany's whine of protest was cut short by the stern look Brandenburg sent him over her shoulder.

"Go to sleep, Germany." Brandenburg said sternly. She then exited the room, closing the door behind her as she did. Brandenburg leaned back against the door, closed her dark eyes, and sighed heavily. "Rough night?" A familiar voice asked. Brandenburg opened her eyes to see Prussia standing before her in full uniform, a smirk on his face. "It's about to be." Brandenburg answered with a smirk of her own.

Throwing her self into Prussia's arms, the dark haired young woman pulled the albino into a deep, passionate kiss. Prussia returned the kiss vehemently, guiding Brandenburg towards their bedroom at the end of the hall, kicking the door closed behind his self when they were both within the room.

The room was large, a low glow lighting the room thanks to the large fireplace. Above the mantle hang a painting of Prussia in full uniform—albeit in a style from over a few hundred years ago—with Brandenburg by his side, in a dress—again, in a style a few centuries old. It was their wedding portrait. The walls of the room were dark blue, and the drapes covering the windows were heavy and red. The wooden floor was covered by a big, expensive, and old rug. The canopy bed frame was decorated with ornamented carvings in the dark wood, and the bedspread was a rich red color with gold colored trimming.

Brandenburg's back collided with the bed, and she broke the kiss with Prussia and grinned up at him. "I missed this." She breathed. Prussia grinned back down at her. "Me, too." Their lips collided again and hands began to wander.

* * *

It was well passed mid-night and had been a few hours since Brandenburg had put him to bed that Germany first crept out of his room. Really had tried going to sleep, but he wanted to see big brother Prussia before bed. Lately, Prussia had been gone a lot, and Germany missed him dearly. He just wanted to say goodnight. So Germany decided to sneak out of bed and go to Prussia's room and say goodnight, as surely by now big brother was back home and in bed.

As he approached Prussia's bedroom door, he became aware of some odd sounds coming from behind it. It sounded like two people were breathing heavily, and jumping on the bed, and—oh, this scared Germany, too—like someone was in pain. Why else would someone being moaning and groaning like that?

Germany became more and more hesitant of going into Prussia's room; but, no. Big brother Prussia had told him that he would grow up to be a big, strong, brave country. So Germany persevered and slowly approached Prussia's door with baited breath. He reached for the door knob, and began to turn the knob—oh, wait! Germany took his hand away from the door knob and instead straightened his posture and raised his hand to knock on the door instead. Miss Hungary and Big Brother Roderick had told him that it was rude to not knock, and Germany didn't want to be rude to big brother Prussia, especially when it was late and he was probably very tired.

Germany knocked three times on the door with his tiny fist and then stepped back and waited. Suddenly, the noises behind the door stopped, and there were whispers instead, hushed and hurried. Germany heard foot steps come to the door and a moment later, the door opened to reveal big brother Prussia, making Germany smile.

Prussia looked strange, though. He was in only his white uniform pants, not in his usual night clothes. He was sweaty, though the night was actually quite cold. And the biggest oddity: bite marks, bruises, and scratch marks littered his body. Prussia's eyes landed on Germany with minor surprise. Prussia crouched down to Germany's level and asked softly, "What are you doing awake, West?" Germany smiled up at his big brother and said, "I wanted to say, "Good night", big brother. So…um…Good night!" Germany smiled sweetly. Prussia laughed and grinned at his little brother's cute behavior.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Prussia asked with a smirk. A blush tinted Germany's chubby face as he stammered, "Y-yes, but I wanted to…uh, say good night, and I, uh, couldn't sleep, and…um…oh, and I missed you, brother!" Germany smiled up at Prussia at the last part, causing the Prussian's heart to melt. He really had been ignoring Germany lately, he supposed, and it wasn't as if it would hurt anybody if…

"How bout you spend the night here with me, West?" Prussia asked, plucking the small child off the ground without even receiving an answer yet. Still, Germany nodded his head vehemently in favor of the idea, and wrapped his little arms around Prussia's bare neck as he settled on the albino's hip.

Prussia carried the boy into the bedroom and kicked the door closed behind his self. Germany was shocked by what he saw. Brandenburg was in Prussia's bed, wearing only Prussia's white dress shirt, and the blankets and sheets were all rumpled. Brandenburg looked at Prussia with surprise, clearing asking the albino wordlessly, "Why is he awake?" Prussia shrugged his shoulders and deposited Germany on the bed; once on the bed, Germany quickly crawled into the middle of the bed, right next to Brandenburg.

Prussia climbed onto his side of the bed, trapping Germany between himself and Brandenburg, and lifted the sheets and blankets over his legs. Brandenburg lifted her own share of sheets and blankets to cover herself up to her shoulders, and pulled Germany's blankets up to his chin and rearranged his pillows.

"Why are you in big brother's room, sister?" Germany asked curiously. "I had a nightmare." Brandenburg lied easily, kissing the boy on the forehead and checking to make sure he was tucked in nice and tightly. Within minutes, Germany had dozed off into dreamland, turning on his side, curling into a little ball, with his little lips parted. Brandenburg and Prussia stayed awake, watching the toddler sleep as they too began to doze.

"He's a handful, isn't he?" Prussia commented, letting out a yawn. Brandenburg nodded her head slightly against her pillow, her dark eyes never leaving the little boy's sleeping face. "Sorry about tonight, Elda." Prussia apologized, using her human name. Brandenburg gave Prussia—no, Gilbert, a tired smirk. "Tomorrow, you are going to take the day off, I'm going to drop Germany off at Austria's for the day, and you and I are not going to leave this room for the rest of the day. You got that, Mr. Awesome?" Elda said matter-of-factly, her tone serious, yet carrying a ring of mischievousness. Gilbert blushed, his red eyes wide at Elda's words, and stammered, "Y-Yeah, sure, uh, Mrs. Awesome!"

Elda laughed at her—not really—husband softly, and leaned over Germany to peck the albino on the cheek before slipping back under the covers again and falling asleep in a matter of minutes. Gilbert followed her a few moments later.

They slept in a tangled mess of limbs, blankets, and sheets. In the night, somehow Germany had ended up cuddled in Brandenburg's bosom, his feet in Prussia's stomach, Brandenburg somehow ended splayed out on her back with her pillow over her face, and one of Prussia's legs was hanging off the bed, while he himself cuddled his pillow. Germany's puppy had somehow snuck into the room, and had made itself comfortable, cuddled up against Germany. It was an amusing, some-what heartwarming, family scene.

**A/N:**

**Want more of Prussia and his lovely-kind of-wife? PM or review me if you do, please. **

**See ya, Hetalians.**


	4. Chapter 4

Lucky Prussia

Part 4

Till Death Do Us Part

Note: I own nothing.

* * *

Brandenburg lied on her death bed, Prussia by her side, weeping, clutching her hand. Brandenburg grasped his hand back as tightly as she could, though her strength was fading, and quickly. For several weeks now, day by day, she grew weaker…now, her time had finally come.

"Gilbert," Brandenburg whispered, her voice weak. Prussia hastily wiped away his tears and looked at her with wide, pleading, sad eyes. Brandenburg couldn't help but smile. Even after all these years, Prussia was still that sweet little cry baby he was when they were little—not even nations yet. "Take care of Ludwig." She instructed him. Prussia gave a vigorous nod. "O-of course. I—I…I'll make sure he becomes a big, strong nation." He promised. Despite his efforts, a new round of tears sprung forth from his eyes.

Brandenburg squeezed his hand as reassurance. "Don't cry, Gilbert," She whispered. "You have been a wonderful husband. You gave me a purpose…I've loved you for a long time…and I'm glad that you love me, even if it was only sibling love. Thank you, Gil." Brandenburg spoke softly with a smile. Gilbert released her hand and pulled her limp form into an embrace as he cried into her black hair. Brandenburg returned the embrace with as much strength as she could summon.

"I love you…as a husband would a wife…you are more than my sister or my best friend…" Gilbert cried, surprising Brandenburg. "Gil, what are…" Brandenburg was cut off by Gilbert kissing her on the lips. His lips were cold and he tasted like beer, but Brandenburg felt her heart skip a beat and happiness fill her being. "I love you, Elda. You have been an absolutely amazing wife. Thanks." Gilbert said as he pulled away.

Brandenburg began crying then. She cried and cried, and so did Prussia. They cried themselves to sleep that night, and the next morning, Brandenburg was gone.

* * *

Years Later…

"So the reason Prussia was so weird is because his wife died?" America asked curiously. A tipsy England nodded his head as a drunk France added, "My poor friend found love…a wonderful love that I think many nations still envy…and she died." The air of the bar they were in became solemn. "He used to talk about her when he was training me," America said, breaking the silence. He had an oddly content smile on his face. "When she was alive, I mean. He loved her…I'm glad they're together again." America continued.

America, France, and England raised their mugs of beer and together gave a cheer. "To Gilbert and Elda; may they both rest in peace!" As they chugged down their beers, little did they know, in the heavens above, a husband and a wife were reuniting.


End file.
